Sangre Azul
by hadalocavampiresa
Summary: "Me encantan los finales felices son tan pocos" ¿ Qué pasaría si tuvieras el destino irrevocable de destruir a aquellos que amas?Pregúntale a Candriany Sauvier Bathory...


Lazos Oscuros :

Candy Bathory, con unos tres añitos cumplidos, miraba la lluvia a través del vidrio del auto.

Estaban regresando a casa, pues su fiesta de cumpleaños había sido un en un salón.

No le gustaba mucho la lluvia, pero, de todas formas era su cumpleaños y podía tolerarla

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunto en su vocecita infantil abrazando al peluche de cachorro lobo que sus padres le habían regalado.

\- Casi, cariño. Solo unas cuantas calles más y podrás comer todos los dulces que sacaste de la piñata- dijo su madre, observándola.

Realmente era preciosa, con su tez levemente bronceada por el Sol y los bucles cayéndole por la cintura.

Era su pequeño ángel.

Candy bostezo y abrazo aún más a Bobby, que era el nombre que ella le había puesto al peluche.

Cerro sus ojos caramelo y luego

-¡Cuidado Steve!-

Lo único que vio luego fue oscuridad…

El Doctor Manson estaba saliendo de la sala de Cirugías. No pudo salvar a los padres de la pequeña y la niña seguía muy delicada y probablemente, no sobrevierta

Por las averiguaciones que estaba haciendo, la niña de nombre Candry no tenía más parientes que sus propios padres.

"Dios, es solo una niña que acaba de quedar huérfana. Por favor, no te la lleves".

Manson era muy creyente y solía rezar por sus pacientes. El creía que sus ruegos eran escuchados, a veces y a veces...

-¿Doctor ?- dijo una enfermera rubia, que de llegar de la sala de recepción.

\- Aquí hay un hombre que dice ser el primo de la paciente. Dice que quiere verla.

-¿Qué? ¿Y dónde está?

\- Aquí estoy- dijo una voz a las espaldas de el .

Era un hombre de unos 36 años, cabello castaño y ojos grises .

\- ¿Su nombre?-

\- Héctor-

\- Sí, pero ¿su apellido?

\- Bathory , como Candriany-

\- ¿Se refiere a la niña, verdad?

\- ¿Puedo verla?- pregunto, preocupado.

\- Lo siento, pero ni siquiera sabemos si sobrevira. No quiero darla falsas esperanzas, pero tampoco matarlas…

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Está bien. Sígame-

Héctor entro a la habitación.

\- Los dejare solos- dijo Manson , cerrando la puerta

El vampiro miro a Candy. En realidad, solo sabía de ella y sus padres por la información que Katrina le mandaba por correo.

Sabia donde vivía, el jardín de infantes, incluso su amiga vampaneza le había mandado fotos.

Pero todo eso a las espaldas de Anna . Su reina no soportaba los lazos familiares, como los llamaba él.

"Se parece a Briseida" pensó, con cariño, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Era la última descendiente de su prima y no iba a dejarla morir.

Suspiro y tomo fuerzas. Anna debía estar preguntando a los demás (sobre todo a Aknadin, que era el que más abría la boca) donde estaba y porque tardaba tanto en su casería.

Saco una daga y se hizo un pequeño corte en un dedo.

Gotas de su sangre cayeron en la boca de la niña.

Segundos después abrió sus ojos caramelo.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?-

\- Soy tu primo. Te prometo que te cuidare…-

\- No puede ser mi primo. No tengo familia más que mis papas. ¿Dónde están?-

Héctor suspiro. Por supuesto que iba a preguntar por sus padres en cuanto despertara

\- Ellos, lo siento, pero… no sobrevivieron-

La niña empezó a llorar, a gritar llamando a sus padres.

Entonces, el vampiro el abrazo, pero Candry se separó de él, inmediatamente.

\- Estas muy frio- dijo secándose las lágrimas.

\- Claro-

Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese caso era acamparla en silencio

-Héctor – dijo Manson entrando a la habitación. Al ver a la niña despierta y en perfectas condiciones, se sorprendio. Todos los doctores estaban seguros de que no sobreviviría

\- Lo siento. Se lo dije, lo de mis tíos.

\- Este bien. De todas formas, la pequeña tenía que saberlo. ¿Quiere seguir aquí con ella? Tenemos que hacerle algunos estudios, pero, de seguro, saldrá de aquí en unos días.

\- Me encantaría, pero… -

Pero los demás no podían seguir cubriéndolo.

\- lo entiendo. ¿Entonces, mañana?

\- Lo siento, pero de mañana no podrá ser. Volveré a la noche - sin saber qué hacer, acaricio la mejilla de la pequeña y murmuro un "Te vere mañ prometo"

Regreso a su auto y volvió a la mansión.

Katrina estaba como siempre, leyendo en la chimenea, con los rizos dorados cayéndole con elegancia por los hombros y más allá de la cintura.

Aparentaba unos 15, aunque en realidad tenía más de 200 y la habían convertido a los 21.

-¿Cómo te fue?- dijo la vampiresa de ojos castaños a su amigo.

\- Esta bien. Gracias a los dioses.

Escucho a Julia suspirar.

-¿Y Anna ?

\- De caza. No te preocupes, no pregunto por ti.

\- Gracias por avisarme de Candry.

\- De nada. ¿Para eso están los amigos, no?-dijo, sonriendo y cerrando el libro.

-¿Aknadin?

-O el tío Ak-

En realidad Aknadin, un vampiro egipcio de unos 5000 años y que aparentaba tener unos 40, decía ser el tío de todos los vampiros de la casa. De hecho, hasta los sirvientes le decían "Tío Ak".

Estaban sentados ambos en una de las salas de estar en la mansión. La lluvia (que Katrina odiaba) estaba poniéndose cada vez más intensa

Walter, el mayordomo, ingreso en la sala

\- Señorita, Héctor, la cena está servida-

\- ¿Oí cena?- dijo la voz del "Tío Ak" entrando, también a la sala. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos azules y vestía muy pasado de moda , algo directamente opuesto al de sus " sobrinos"

Julia se levantó , pero se llevó el libro consigo. El "Tío Ak" la abrió la puerta a sus sobrinos

\- Aknadin ¿qué le dijiste a Ats? - pregunto Héctor al tiempo que los tres vampiros caminaban por los pasillos

\- Nada, solo que ibas de caza. ¿Cómo esta…? ¿ Katrina?¿ cómo se llamaba la niña?

\- Candriany Sauvier Bathory- y rio. Después de años buscando información para Héctor , ella se sabía todos los datos de memoria

\- Está bien. Ak, gracias a Apolo. Solo que…

\- Solo que ahora sé dónde estuviste estas horas.

Los tres se volvieron.

Bella, fría y letal, Anna , miraba al troyano con ira contenida.

Ladeo la cabeza, observando con ojos fríos negros, carentes de iris.

Su largo y rizada cabellera negra, su hermoso rostro y su cuerpo estilizado y perfecto.

Todo en ella irradiaba poder.

\- Kat, si descubro que tú lo ayudaste con esto y si Aknadin te cubrió, ya veréis lo que van a recibir. Vayan a cenar, ahora.

\- Anna , no es lo que crees. Héctor…- estaba por lanzar alguna defensa por su amigo, mas Ak la tomo del hombro y la condujo hasta el comedor.

La peor pesadilla de la mayoría de los vampiros y vampaneces era ver a Anna enfadada.

\- A mi oficina. Ya-

Héctor la siguió. No sabía lo que sucedería.

La oficina de Anna era enorme. Normalmente, solo la usaba para hacer el pápelo de las empresas, leer y escribir contratos.

Tomo un pergamino del escritorio y se lo mostro al vampiro

-¿Sabes qué es esto?-

Héctor trago saliva

\- Si, lo sé.

\- ¡Es tu juramento hacia mi antecesora ! – grito

\- Ese juramento implica que lo que tú me digas, yo debo hacerlo , ahora que eres la reina de los vampaneces-

\- Exactamente. ¡Y si te digo que no puedes tener contacto con los descendientes de la perra esa de Briseida, debes obedecerme!

\- Me juraste que si me convertía en vampiro, mi familia iba a estar a salvo para siempre. ¡Y mira lo que paso esta noche! ¡Si no hubiera actuado Candry…

\- ¿Candry? ¿Así que la viste? ¿Si no hubieras actuado…?

\- Le di un poco de mi sangre.¿ Y?- dijo , harto de la discusión

\- ¿Sabes qué significa? Un vampiro se crea solo por el intercambio de sangre. Un poco de tu sangre que bebiera ella…-

\- Crea un lazo oscuro. Anda, mátame. No te tengo miedo , a diferencia de medio mundo feliz de morir tranquilo sabiendo que mi prima estará bien

"Mátame"

No.

"Te amo"

\- Vete a cenar-dijo la vampiresa. ¿Por qué los hombres vampiros no venían con un manual de instrucciones?

\- En la mañana decidiremos tu castigo-

 _Nota de la autora: ¿ Que les pareció?¿ Debería seguirlo?._

 _En este fic , habrá dos razas de seres inmortales sedientos de sangre. Los vampiros " malos" y los vampances " buenos"._

 _Curiosidad 1 : El termino " vampanez" lo saque de la saga" Darren Shan". Vi la peli del "Aprendiz de Vampiro" y me parecio una buena idea ponerlo aqui_

 _Curiosidad 2 : El apellido de Candry es Bathory , como el de Elizabeht Bathory , la Condesa Sangrienta._ _La condesa Isabel Báthory de Ecsed (en húngaro: Báthory Erzsébet, ˈbaːtoɾi ˈɛɾʒeːbɛt) (Nyírbátor, Hungría, 7 de agosto de 1560-Castillo de Čachtice, actual Trenčín, Eslovaquia, 21 de agosto de 1614), fue una aristócrata húngara, perteneciente a una de las familias más poderosas de Hungría. Ha pasado a la historia por haber sido acusada y condenada de ser responsable de una serie de crímenes motivados por su obsesión por la belleza que le han valido el sobrenombre de la Condesa Sangrienta. Erzsébet tiene el récord Guinness de la mujer que más ha asesinado en la historia de la humanidad con 650 leyenda dice que también fue vampiresa y me parecio intersante ponerle su apellido a Candry._


End file.
